This invention relates generally to a drum sound simulator of the type which electronically produces a drum-like sound each time a drumstick connected to the simulator taps against a surface, and more particularly to a drum sound simulator which is portable and operates without need for an actual drum or striking of a surface. Drum beats are part of most music, from very primitive native music to sophisticated classical compositions and drums are often played in solo passages as part of an overall orchestral or modern music performance. Electronic keyboards are now available which can produce sounds claimed to be similar to every known type of instrument including classical instruments and more popular devices. New sounds are synthesized. These keyboards, while transportable and perhaps considered in a sense to be portable because they can be readily moved, are not in constructions which an individual would carry during a performance. The keyboards presently available generally attempt to suggest a piano keyboard and the operator or user thereof sits at a bench or chair as would a performer at a piano. A prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,071 wherein a drum sound is produced electronically whenever a performer taps on a modified drum with his drumsticks to complete a circuit between stick and drum. Because it is necessary to transport both the drum and the associated electronics, this device is not portable in the sense described, wherein the performer is completely free of his surroundings and can produce drum sounds without need for a drum, or as described more fully hereinafter, without need for a hard surface. The keyboards do not include circuits for interaction with other sound sources.
What is needed is a drum sound simulator which is entirely portable, can be carried by the performer and allows both solo performance and accompaniment of available audio musical sounds from broadcast or recorded sources.
Portable drum sound simulators are well-known, and includes applicants' own product as described in our parent application and as published in the counterpart Korean publication (89-12264) , as well as the counterpart U.K. patent (GB 2208027B). Also, the applicants' Drum Sound Simulator has been in the marketplace for over one year. Subsequent to the introduction of applicants' product in the market, other manufacturers have developed and marketed other drum sound simulator products. Other references of interest to the subject matter of the present invention are: "Build a Portable Synthesizer", Radio-Electronics, Vol. 47, No. 1, pp. 46-48, 82-85, January 1976; and the additional references noted by the applicants in the Information Disclosure Statement filed in the aforementioned parent application which are as follows:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 2,655,071 10-13-53 Levay 3,198,872 8-3-65 Finkenbeiner 3,509,264 4-28-70 Green 3,634,595 1-11-72 Pasquali 4,341,140 7-27-82 Ishida ______________________________________
Other references of interest are the Casio Sound Sticks article from Consumer Reports as cited by the Examiner in an Office Action in the parent application, The Encyclopedia of Electronic Circuits by Rudolf F. Graf, 1985, pp. 467-468, and the references as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,253 10-88 Downes U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,949 9-62 Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,022 5-73 Loftus U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,598 12-83 Klynas U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,146 6-88 Seiler U.K.P. No. 2,183,076 5-87 Tragen ______________________________________
However, a portable drum sound simulator still does not exist which is capable of generating different drum sounds and different tone pitches for each drum sound; and which provides a user with a single and convenient instrument for changing from one simulated drum sound and tone pitch to a different simulated drum sound and tone pitch.